Cream and the Neo Mall
by An-dee-roo-Chan
Summary: Update! It may be going off the title a bit, bt it in't gonna end soon! This story centres around Cream and Cheese. Their cute though, you gotta admit! Special guest appearance: Hilary Duff
1. Neo Mall enters

****

I don't own any Sonic characters, their owned by Sonic Team. Hilary Duff is courtesy of Hollywood records, although I'd love to own her :P

Cream and the Neo Mall

****

Sonics House. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese are all watching television. Cream and Cheese are asleep, Amy is reading Mobius Fashion, Tails is working with blueprints and Sonic is lying on the sofa, looking bored.

Sonic: (Flicking through the channels, using the remote) Adverts, Adverts, Adverts, Aw jeez isn't there anything decent on?

(No response)

Sonic: (Sighs)

TV: Come check out the opening of the Neo Mall in Station Square!

Amy: WHAT?! 

TV: Neo Mall offers shops designed for fashion, music, computer games, television, food, everything! Plus, Hilary Duff will be giving a performance of her awesome single, So Yesterday, live!

Cream: WHAT?!

TV: The opening will take place tomorrow. Be there or you'll miss out!

Sonic: It's just another mall advert, huh Amy? Amy? Amy?

Tails: Amy and Cream rushed upstairs to get their money. They seem desperate to go. I wouldn't mind taking a look. What'cha say Sonic?

Sonic: I suppose, there ain't anything planned in my diary so I'll be ready.

(The Next Day)

Cream: It's so big!

Cheese: (Makes Chao noises)

Amy: I'm gonna check out Topshop!

Cream: WHSmiths!

Sonic and Tails: .……………………

Cream: Look there's Hilary Duff! I gotta get her autograph! Come on Cheese!

Cheese: (Makes Chao noises)

Amy: Come on guys, let's go check it out!

Sonic: Its' not open yet.

Amy: I wanna be the first in queue!

Tails: Okay Amy, we'll come over.

Sonic: We will?

Tails: Yes.

Sonic: Beats doing nothing.

(With Cream)

Cream: Excuse me, Hilary Duff?

Hilary: Oh hey there Ms Rabbit.

Cream: My names Cream. Can I have your autograph?

Hilary: Yeah sure. (Cream hands over a pen and paper and she writes on it) You know, its odd. They don't have talking animals where I come from.

Cream: They don't?

Hilary: Na, I don't know why. 

Cream: Will you be doing Lizzie Mcguire anymore?

Hilary: At the moment, I'm focusing on my singing career. But you never know what I'm gonna do.

Cream: I hope so!

Cheese: (Makes Chao noises)

Hilary: Awwwwww, how cute! What type of creature is that?

Cream: It's called a Chao. His name is Cheese! Pet him if you want!

Hilary: Hello Cheese!

Cheese: (Makes happy Chao noises)

Cream: Hey, I think he likes you!

Hilary ^_^ There's your autograph!

Cream: Thank you so much! When will you be performing? 

BANG!!!!!!!!

Hilary: O_O

Cream: O_O

Cheese: O_O

Hilary: What on earth was that? Who's that in that space capsule?

Cream: Oh no…

Okay there's the first chapter done. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ review people. I'll update at ASAP ^_^


	2. Eggman yet again

****

Cream and the Neo Mall: Chapter 2

Eggman yet again

****

Sorry for the delay, school work has been a problem :S anywise here's the next chappie!

Cream: Oh no, not Eggman again!

Hilary: Who on earth is-YIKES! (Eggman grabs Hilary with a claw)

Eggman: Hmm, I could always use this famous star for some use.

Cream: You stop this Eggman!

Cheese (Angry noises)

Eggman: I'll go gentle on you Cream, you're too weak to stop me, unlike your friends!

Cream: Sonic could beat you any day, like he always has!

Eggman: Yes, but Sonic, Tails and Amy are all trapped you see. (Eggman unveils a mini glass sphere. With the click of his fingers, it expands straight away!)

Cream: Guys!!!

Eggman: You and that dog are too useless to stop me! Now, this popstar. What to do with you. Hmm, your voice could come in useful for my latest invention.

Hilary: Argh! Lemme go! And I don't do singing lessons pal!

Eggman: Oh, don't worry you won't need to. Hehehe, you'll see.

Hilary: What? I'm not performing for you either you idiot!

Eggman: Performing? I never thought of that. Anyway, au revoir Cream and Cheese. BWAHAHAHAHAHA (Eggmans capsule rises away, the sphere is mini again and Hilary is still struggling for freedom.

Cream: Argh, come on Cheese we'll catch him! (She starts to fly with her ears, with Chesse following.) Come back you eggy obsessor!

Cheese: …

Cream: Or, whatever you are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No, he got away!

Cheese: (Sounds worried. They both float to the ground.)

Cream: How could he do this. Their so innocent.

Cheese: (Nods in agreement)

Cream: Since what did Hilary Duff do to anyone?

Cheese (faints on the floor)

Cream: Well Cheese, its time for Sonic to step out of the limelight and for us to replace it for now!

Cheese: (Makes Chao noises)

Cream: Hmm, its odd that no one noticed that Eggman kidnapped Sonic and everyone. In fact, their still trying to get in the mall! This is weird!

Cheese: (Agrees)

Cream: I don't believe this, there's something going on. Even Hilary's bodyguard hasn't noticed! Why have we noticed, but not him or anyone else?????????????

Cheese: (Looks puzzled)

Cream: I know, lets ask him. Excuse me Mr Bodyguard, Hilary Duff has been kidnapped. 

Bodyguard: That isn't important. The Neo Mall is about to open and I'm sure you, like the rest of the people, want to browse it.

Cream: O,O

Cheese: O,O

Bodyguard: Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go buy something!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cream: What is going on? From what it looks like, everyone's just interested in the mall!!!!!!!

Cheese: (Makes Chao noises)

Cream: Your right Cheese, we gotta go into the mall and find out what exactly is going on with these people. But for now, we gotta rescue the guys! (She gets her mobile phone out) I'll call Knuckles and Rouge so they can help us.

………………

Cream: That's odd, there was no answers!

Cheese: (Puzzled)

Cream: We can't go anywhere because we don't know where Eggman is. Wait a minute, what's this? (She picks up a piece of paper) 'Eiffel Tower' hey there's an eggman stamp on it! He must of travelled to France! That's on the other side of the Atlantic! How are we gonna get there? My ears will never make it that far!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cheese: (Puzzled still)

Cream: I know! We'll take Tails Plane! I remember that he still uses a chaos emerald with it! That means the fuel will be unlimited!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We gotta go to the Mystic Ruins Cheese and use his plane to get to France!!!!!!!!!

Cheese: (Happy Chao noises)

Cream: Then we'll try and find the mystery behind this mall. Lets go!!!

There we PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx people and sorry I might be late. School work is a real prob L Ah well, I will be continuing it and I'll get the next Chappie up soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Please fasten your seatbelts

****

Please fasten your seatbelts

Sorry about the wait! School work can really get in the way sometimes…………Anyway, here's the new chappie of my Cream and Cheese story ^_^

(Cream and Cheese exit of the shuttle train and enter the Mystic Ruins, they both start flying)

Cream: There's Tails workshop! We'll need to take his plane and travel to France. I wonder how long away it will be eh?

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Cream: Yeah, probably really long, but we gotta help the guys! We're the only ones who can!

Cheese: (Nods in agreement)

Cream: (She lands) Right lets go in…No, it's locked! Fortunately, Tails gave me a spare key.

Cheese: ^_^

Cream: Okay lets have a look, jeez, there are blueprints everywhere! Hey there's the plane!

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Cream: Now one problem. How do we lift it off? Oh there's the open door button………Hey it opened!

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Cream: What is it-AH THE PLANE!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S TAKEN OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON WE GOTTA CATCH IT! (They zoom into the air) Yikes! It's knocking the trees over! Um do you think Tails will notice?

Cheese: -____-

Cream: Almost there…Yes finally got it! Cheese I'm coming now! (She stops and Cheese climbs in)

Cream and Cheese: Sighs* (The plane falls) ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH……(They rise up again) I thought this looked easy! Ah well, come on Cheese, we gotta make a journey! Attack any enemies okay?

Cheese: (Thumbs up)

Cream: How long will France be anyway?

Cheese: (Shrugs Shoulders)

Cream: I hope it isn't hours! I never do go abroad that much to be honest. I can't speak French very well either. Can you Cheese?

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Cream: Nah, you don't speak much English either. I'm sure the Eiffel Tower can't be that hard to find. It's very tall so it should be easy to spot, right?

Cheese: (Nods in agreement)

Cream: LOOK OUT! (An enemy is aiming at the plane)

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Cream: Nice going Cheese! It's really good I've got you here to protect me ^_^

Cheese: ^_^

Cream: Hey, I guess this plane isn't so hard to control after all! Up, down, left, right, up, down, left, right, up, down, left, right. Fun, huh?

Cheese: @_@

Cream: Why do you-oh sorry! Heehee I'll stop now.

Cheese: ¬ ¬

Cream: Hey it looks like we're here! Jeez, I wonder why it took so quick!

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Cream: Why don't we take a look around before we rescue them!

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Cream: Yeah your right. We should really find them. Hey that looks like a good place to land! (The Tornado 2 takes a landing)

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Cream: Don't worry. This forest looks as if it will keep the plane well hidden. Anyway, let's go!

Cheese's Thoughts: Do they really have forests in Fracnce?

Okay there's the third chapter done. Again, school work may get in me way -__- () but neways plz R+R as usual. I'll try and make the next chapter really long if possible!!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Bonjour Cream et Cheese!

****

Bonjour Cream et Cheese!

Sorry for the long wait In fact it has been a long wait hasn't it? Anyways, here's my new chappie and as usual please RR

Cream: I wonder where that forest was? Hey, we must be in Paris! I can see the Eiffel Tower!

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Cream: Oh yeah Eggman. We better go ask for directions! Hey, excuse me mister, have you seen anything suspicious lately?

French Man:……..Excusez Moi, mademoiselle?

Cream:…….I didn't understand that. There's gotta be someone hear who speaks English! Sorry Mister!

French Man: ?

Cream: Excuse me Miss! Do you speak English?

English Woman: Yes, I am English, young…. Rabbit? Oh I've heard of your kind before. And that must be a Chao?

Cream: Huh? You know about us?

English Woman: Yes, I've been to Station Square before you see. Anyway, you had a query?

Cream: Oh yes, you heard of Dr Eggman?

English Woman: Yes, he is the one who is always trying to take over the world I believe, Silly Billy.

Cheese: ?

Cream: Have you seen him around lately?

English Woman: Oh no, please don't tell me he's in France? Do I ever get a vacation without him!

Cream: He's kidnapped my friends you see. And a major popstar.

English Woman: Who?

Cream: Hilary Duff.

English Woman: Woah, he's taking things too far now. Look, I'll tell you what…sorry your name?

Cream: Cream the Rabbit. My friend's name is Cheese.

English Woman: Ah, I'm Tania. Nice to meet you both. Anyway , I'll tell you what. Since I've got no time on my hands, I'll help you

Cream: You will? You won't mind?

Tania: Yes of course, I need an adventure right now. Right, to start with, any idea where he could be?

(Cream gets the stamp out)

Cream: He dropped this stamp, with a picture of the Eiffel Tower on it. We figured he could have been keeping his plans there.

(Tania looks up at the Eiffel Tower)

Tania: I can't see anything so far. Do you think he managed to get underground?

(BANG)

Cream: OO

Cheese: Zzzzzzzzzzz

Tania: OO What on earth was- Oh wait that's him!!!!!!!!!!!!! DR EGGMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

(French people are running everywhere screaming)

Eggman: Bonjour France! I thought I'd pop in for a visit. I can see Einstein built a nice tower over there. I'm sure he wouldn't mind me borrowing it. (He throws a glass sphere at it. It shrinks and floats back to him)

Cream: That's the type of thing he used to capture my friends with!

Tania: OO I can't believe he just did that!

(Tania, Cream and Cheese, along with everyone else stare up at Eggman, some near where the Eiffel Tower once stood)

Eggman: You French people are so kind you know!

Cream: STOP RIGHT THEIR EGGMAN! YOU MADE A BIG ESCAPE FORGETTING ABOUT ME AND CHEESE!

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Eggman: WAH! How did you too find me!

Cream: You missed a stamp out of your collection!

Eggman: So I did.

Cream: Your not getting away this time! Come on Cheese!

(They zoom into the air)

Tania: WHAT!? You can fly????

(Everyone gasps is amazement)

Cream: You've got a lot of explaining to do! Give my friends and Hilary Duff right back now!

Eggman: (Laughs) I'm afraid your friends and the celebrity aren't with me at the moment!

Cream: WHA-WHERE ARE THEY?

Eggman: That's for you to find out again weakling!

Cream: Which is now! Cheese go get him!

Cheese: Chao Chao!

(Cheese zooms towards Eggman, attacking his capsule)

Eggman: ACK! YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME THE DOG COULD DO THAT!

Cream: He is not a dog! Cheese is the Chao you couldn't dream of!

Eggman: NO! THE SPHERE! (Cream zooms towards it and catches it)

Cream: Got it! Nice going Cheese!

Cheese: (thumbs up)

Eggman: (Groans) I'll just have to find another way to get my plan sorted! Au Revoir France! You didn't help me one bit! I better get back to the mall quickly! (His capsule floats off quickly, Cream and Cheese float to the ground. Everyone is speechless.)

Cream: We did it Cheese!

Cheese: Chao Chao! (They are hugging each other and are jumping for joy. They soon stop and realise everyone is looking at them. There are then suddenly huge cheers.)

Cream: What the-

Tania: You did it guys! You saved the Eiffel Tower! I can't believe you just did that! You guys are incredible!

Cheese: Chao Chao!

Cream: Are France in love with us?

Okay there's my fourth chappie done. Was it long? Um sorry if it wasn't --' anyway 5th chappie will be coming soon but only if you RR please. Oh and Tania is my creation, don't nick her :P Thanx


End file.
